Under The Sheets
by Ryker Strom
Summary: Sebastian encounters a pleasant surprise when he suffers from insomnia one night. This is a PWP continuation to "The Periodic Table".


_**A/N:** This is a PWP continuation to "Periodic Table", featuring hot!nerd!Sebastian and the now university!freshman!Blaine. It's kind fo a semi-Dalton!AU. I started writing this because the angst fic I'm working on is really draining to write and I needed something a bit less intense. If you like this, please review and rec it. Also, I have a Tumblr and would be honored if you can follow me at "**rykerstrom . tumblr . com**". Thanks and enjoy!_

* * *

UNDER THE COVER

Sebastian let out a frustrated sigh as he changed positions again. He had been lying in bed for the past couple hours and he just couldn't seem to fall asleep. Insomnia was no stranger to Sebastian Smythe. It had been a typical occurrence ever since he was a small child but it was something that had improved over the years. Of course, ever since he and Blaine started dating last summer, Sebastian had found it easier to keep the insomnia at bay.

But that only lasted three months because then it was time for Blaine to attend university.

They were still boyfriends, but Skype dates and phone calls were not always the most effective, and as much as Sebastian would love to fly to see his boyfriend, the rigorous curriculum at Dalton sometimes made it difficult. After all, if Sebastian was going to get into an Ivy League next year, he needed to make sure that his school work didn't suffer. As much as Sebastian hated to admit it, he really missed his boyfriend.

_One more week, and then Blaine's coming back for Spring break._ Sebastian was certain that having Blaine sleeping next to him was the reason that he had become relaxed to get a good night's rest.

As Sebastian tossed and turned on his bed, he reached out and turned on his desk side lamp. He then picked up his cell phone to check on the time.

3:02am.

Sebastian sighed. He hated not being able to fall asleep. It was a good thing that tomorrow was a Saturday so he didn't have to drive back to Dalton.

Sebastian was about to turn off the lamp when he heard a light scratching noise from the outside. It was faint at first and for a moment Sebastian just assumed it was the wind blowing. But there it was again, and it was getting louder.

Now, Sebastian wasn't easily frightened, but it was past three in the morning and three o'clock was also known as the witching hour. Sebastian had never experienced such a creepy occurrence at this time of the night before, so it really couldn't be blamed if he was feeling a bit uneasy about all this.

Gripping his cover tightly, Sebastian looked for something to defend himself with. Best case scenario, it was a burglar, but worst case scenario … Sebastian pushed the unpleasant thought away. He was not superstitious, no, not at all. But the ghost stories his college boyfriend had told him about certainly didn't help.

There was a shadow looming by the window. Sebastian swore under his breath as he fumbled around the bed, trying to find something to defend himself with. Maybe he should just yell for help, but that would alarm the intruder and put his family potentially at risk. This was not good.

No, no way. Sebastian decided that he would put up a fight if he had to. He was not about to die. Blaine was coming back from school in a few days and Sebastian was looking forward to a spring break full of sex and damn if he was going to let an intruder get in the way of his sex life.

Sebastian crawled back into bed and hid under the covers. He had his trophy ready. As soon as the intruder had his back turned, Sebastian would duck out of the covers and incapacitate him. Stealth and speed, those were the elements of attack. According to the various books Sebastian had read in his spare time, he knew exactly the spot to hit to knock people out. Granted, Sebastian had never tried to disarm anyone before, but surely the theories he read must be good for something. So right, he just had to keep calm and wait.

Sebastian heard the window sliding open. He kept his eyes closed and his breathing light. Oh, he was so ready with his makeshift weapon. Sebastian listened quietly for the movement in his room. He could sense the intruder coming closer but it seemed that the intruder was walking toward his bed.

_Oh shit! No no no, he can't know I'm here._ Sebastian's eyes widened. He couldn't get his cover blown; he would lose the element of surprise. Sebastian just had to be quick and attack first, incapacitate the intruder before the intruder realized Sebastian's presence. Yeah, that should do just fine. Right?

"Sebastian?" The cover lifted and Sebastian turned right away, ready to bring his intruder down with his formidable weapon. "What are you doing with that?"

"Oh, Jesus fucking Christ!" Sebastian let out a breath he didn't realize he had been holding and dropped the trophy onto his mattress.

"Last I checked, my name's still Blaine Anderson." The hazel eyes were dancing with mischief as Blaine kicked off his shoes and climbed into bed. "Missed me?"

"Not when you break into my room like some kind of sexual predator."

"Ouch! You're mean." Blaine pouted. "And here I am, finishing my finals way early just so that I can come back to surprise you."

"When did you get back?" Sebastian wrapped his arm around Blaine's waist and pulled him close. It felt good to have Blaine next to him again.

"I literally just landed a few hours ago. I dropped off my stuff at home and came right over." Blaine had a pleased smile on his face. "See? I'm the best boyfriend ever, right?"

"Right." In spite of the dim light from his bed lamp, Blaine still managed to look good in the most horrible lighting. "The best."

Unable to resist himself, Sebastian leaned forward and pressed his lips to Blaine's. Blaine's lips were as soft as Sebastian had remembered. He moved his hand downward and slipped under Blaine's shirt. Blaine's mouth parted in a small gasp and Sebastian took the opportunity to slip his tongue inside, tasting Blaine and reveling in the way his ministration is having on his boyfriend. Sebastian was so enthralled with the moment that he hardly had time to react when Blaine pushed at Sebastian's shoulders and rolled them over.

"Whoa!" Sebastian gave a yelp of surprise as he found himself staring up at Blaine. Blaine was panting lightly, his hair slightly mussed and his pupils were dilated. Without another word, Blaine tugged at his shirt pulled it over his head. "Damn, someone's excited today."

"As if you're not?" Blaine made a point of slipping his hand downward and pressed lightly against Sebastian's erection, eliciting a small groan. "I thought so."

"Wait, Blaine. Hold up, we—" The rest of Sebastian's words were swallowed in a kiss. It was rare to see Blaine this eager, but it would seem that the months of long distance had managed to frustrate even the most dapper good boy.

"What's wrong?" Blaine pulled back, looking confused and slightly disappointed. "All I can think about when I'm in my dorm at night was you. But if you don't want to do it, I guess I—" Blaine bit his lip, something he tended to do when he was nervous and uncertain.

"You kidding me? Of course I do. I just—"

"Okay then, no talking." Blaine rid himself of the rest of his clothes and pulled the covers over them both. Eager hands tugged at Sebastian's pajama pants and pulled them off along with his. Blaine then unbuttoned Sebastian's pajama top and pushed it off his shoulders, leaving them both naked under the covers. "You don't even have to do anything, just lay back and enjoy."

_Ah, screw it._ The idea that his goody-two-shoes boyfriend was going to let Sebastian fuck his brains out while his parents were still in the house was just too good of a thing to resist. Sebastian knew that he would have to be crazy to say no to that.

It felt good to be touched again. Sebastian arched up into Blaine's touches and bit back a moan as Blaine wrapped his hand around his cock, pumping it with slow and firm strokes, just the way Sebastian liked it. Sebastian put his hands on Blaine's waist as Blaine straddled him and ground their erections together.

"Holy fucking fuck!" Sebastian let out a string of expletives before realizing the words that tumbled out of his mouth. He hoped his parents didn't hear them.

"You always swear like a sailor when you're turned on." Blaine nipped at Sebastian's throat lightly and kissed his shoulder. "So unlike your bookish, nerdy self."

"And you're always such a sex kitten in bed, unlike your dapper self." Sebastian retorted. It wasn't his best comeback, but it was hard to come up with a witty remark when all the blood was rushing south. "Seriously, stop teasing me and—_Holy shit!_"

Sebastian definitely hadn't expected Blaine to lower himself onto him right then and there. There had been no preparations but yet somehow Sebastian's cock slid in with little resistance. Blaine must had seen the surprise on Sebastian's face, because he had a triumphant little smirk tugging at the corner of his lips as he raised himself up and plunged down in a quick stroke.

"Did you know that I miss you so much that I can't stop fingering myself when I'm alone in bed at night?" Blaine's breath was hot against Sebastian's ear. With them both under the cover, Blaine had the length of his body pressed against Sebastian so that they were chest to chest. In spite of the more restricted movement, Blaine still managed to keep up his momentum as he moved up and down on Sebastian's cock in a slow but steady rocking motion. "When I came back to my house tonight, I just couldn't stop thinking about you. I made sure I prepared myself nice and slick for your cock."

"Oh Jesus!" Sebastian couldn't suppress the groan. "That's—that's so hot!"

Sebastian never thought Blaine was capable of talking dirty. After all, for all the years that Sebastian had been secretly crushing on the former Warbler, Blaine had always appeared to be the perfect picture of a good boy. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he wondered if that was something Blaine had picked up when he was dating Kurt Hummel, the residential bad boy of McKinley. Sebastian pushed the thought of Blaine's ex away immediately, as the last thing he wanted to think about was his gorgeous boyfriend having sex with Kurt. But damn, Blaine was good at what he did, fucking himself on Sebastian's cock like he was born to do it. Sebastian locked his arms around Blaine and kept him close to his body as he thrust up into Blaine, loving all the sexy little gasps and sighs that came out of those lips.

"Har—harder." Blaine gasped out as he met Sebastian mid-thrust. "Just—oh yes, like that!"

Sebastian slammed up as far as he could go, drawing out every whine and whimper that he could out of Blaine. Sebastian knew from the erratic way that Blaine was moving and the increasingly incoherent words that were coming out of Blaine's mouth that his boyfriend was getting close. Sebastian reached down and wrapped his hand around Blaine, stroking him in time with his thrusts as he leaned up to kiss Blaine hard.

Their kisses were messy, hot and wet as their lips met and parted again. Blaine panted into Sebastian's mouth as they both picked up their pace, rocking and grinding against each other as they met thrust for thrust. Blaine buried his face in the crook of Sebastian's neck as he climaxed, spilling white strings of come between them. Sebastian continued to fuck up into Blaine, locking his arm tightly around Blaine as he chased his own orgasm. With Blaine still wrapped tightly around him, it only took a few more thrusts before Sebastian's felt that familiar coil of tension snapping as climaxed.

The bedroom was silent saved for their labored breathing. Blaine pressed a chaste kiss to Sebastian's lips before pulling off and lying down next to Sebastian. Sebastian turned to his side so that he could take a good look at Blaine.

Even in this dim light, Blaine was gorgeous. His face was still flushed from their earlier activities, and there were stray curls stuck to his forehead. Sebastian reached up and brushed away the hair. He traced along the side of Blaine's face with his fingertips before resting his hand on Blaine's shoulder.

"You're like a cinema, you know that?" Sebastian grinned, knowing that it was a lame and somewhat geeky pickup line; but he knew Blaine didn't mind his pickup lines. It was Sebastian's quirky pickup line that got him his first date with Blaine, after all.

"Why cinema?" Blaine returned his smile, knowing fully well that a punch line was coming, no matter how silly.

"Because I can watch you all day." Blaine burst out laughing before Sebastian had to put his finger over his lips. "Ssshh!"

"What? I know it's late at night but it's just us." Nonetheless, Blaine tried to stifle his laughter.

"Um … my parents are downstairs." It wasn't then that it dawned on Sebastian that the reason Blaine was being so daring had to do with his assumption that Sebastian was home alone. Sebastian watched with amusement as Blaine's face turned from disbelief to shock and eventually embarrassment in a matter of seconds.

"OhmyGod! They were home this whole time?" Blaine pulled the cover up. "But—but I didn't see their cars in the driveway! Why didn't you tell me?"

"I tried to!" Sebastian tried to defend himself. "But—how can I say no when you're so convincing?"

"What if they heard us? Do you think they heard us?" Blaine's eyes were wide with worry and panic. "I don't want them to think I'm taking advantage of their baby!"

"Trust me, I think they'd be proud that I'm getting some." Sebastian smirked when he saw Blaine turning an even darker shade of red. Sometimes, Sebastian found it hard to believe that this was the same person that he had had sex with. Not that he was complaining though, Sebastian definitely loved embarrassing Blaine.

"Seriously, next time when I come over, please tell me if your parents are home." Blaine still looked worried. "I really don't want my first meeting with them to be under these awkward circumstances."

"Aw, but if I do that, I won't be getting any." Sebastian gave an exaggerated wince when Blaine punched him lightly on his arm. "Fine, fine. I will make sure I do."

"Good." Blaine looked relieved.

"But in the meantime, I'm thinking that you maybe you can help me with my insomnia." Sebastian rolled over so that he was on top of Blaine. "All these activities just now aren't quite enough to tire me out yet."

"You are so greedy!" But there was a smile on Blaine's face.

"How would you feel about some thermodynamics?" Sebastian quipped as his habit of using bad chemistry puns kicked in. It was almost like they were back on that day at the Dalton library again, when Sebastian was a soon-to-be Dalton senior and Blaine was a recent Dalton graduate working there part-time for the summer. "Quietly, of course." Sebastian added.

"Sounds exciting, challenging _and_ scandalous," Blaine wrapped his legs around Sebastian's waist. "But you're going to have to do the work this time."

Sebastian was more than happy to oblige.

(END)


End file.
